


Spilling Those Beans

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Bindings, Doggy Style, M/M, Oil, Spankings, bdsm sex, blindfold, dominant jongup, i dont even ship them help, i loved writing this far too much ohno, kink talk, ohno, rope, submissive junhong, submissive zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong's mouth works faster than his brain can stop it. Though initially seeming like a bad thing, Junhong finds that Jongup not only didn't mind, but feels the same. Still, what Jongup asks is a bit unconventional to the maknae.





	Spilling Those Beans

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“You’re so damn pretty.” Zelo couldn’t believe those words had dropped out of his mouth. Sure, he’d thought about it a million times the last six years, but he’d never actually said it. At least, within hearing distance.  
Eyes huge, Zelo stared at Jongup as the man leaned forward and turned, his bright eyes staring at the maknae who, for all purposes, looked like he’d been slapped.  
“Did you say something?”  
“Nope.” Zelo beamed a smile and Jongup blinked at him. As was his behavior, Zelo wiggled side to side to draw attention from whatever Jongup may be thinking.  
Unsure if it worked or not, he got up and left the room. This act was not exactly unusual to the hyper maknae but Jongup narrowed his eyes, as it had happened in an odd space behind a question.  
With a quick roll of his tongue across his lips, he stood and glanced about, finding no one else even in the room. Pacing quietly, he tracked down the youth and found him scrounging for something in the kitchen.  
“Hungry as always.” Jongup teased, more so just to startle the young man. Zelo jumped, gaining a coy smile from the elder.  
“I am.” Enthusiastic nodding followed the confirmation and Jongup came forward, making Zelo clearly nervous. Obviously what had been said had made the maknae self conscious.  
“Zelo…” Jongup purred, head tilting upward as he came upon the tall male. Bangs missed low past his eyebrows but he didn’t mind. “You called me cute.”  
“O-oh, you did hear.” Swallowing hard, the maknae shifted backward only to connect to the counter top.  
“I did. And I really… Don’t think you thought it through.”  
“What do you mean?” Zelo reached a hand back casually, touching the top of the counter top with a move that red-flagged his desperation to defuse the conversation.  
“Usually when people find someone cute, they mean it towards getting something. But…” Jongup tipped his head to the side, those dark eyes of his looking over Zelo’s features. “There’s a lot to chew off if you go there. More than you probably could chew.”  
“I have a big mouth!” Zelo blurted without thinking, his knee-jerk reaction to prove someone-even one of his hyungs-wrong always got him into trouble. Jongup’s surprised face, a gentle expression, greeted the other and Zelo couldn’t stop the blush of embarrassment.  
“Alright…” Reaching up, Jongup touched a fingertip to the curve of his maknaes throat, dragging the tip over the Adams apple and all the way down to the collar. “If you think you can… Chew what I give. Meet me in my room in twenty minutes.”  
Zelo blinked rapidly, far more than usual, and couldn’t think of something to say. Had Jongup just told him to go to his room for… For that? Nodding, unable to speak, he let the elder know he understood. Jongup smiled wide and turned on heel, striding out of the kitchen.  
A stunned, somewhat confused Zelo left the kitchen and went to the bathroom simply to mentally prepare himself for what he may have just signed up for. Jongup was serious, but about what, he had no idea. For some reason, the young male was positive it wouldn’t be anything he’d expect.  
Not wanting to be late, he rushed a quick tooth brushing, splashed water on his face, and then showed up at the door in what he hoped was less than ten minutes. Giving a small tap, he felt awkward but it quickly vanished the moment the door opened.  
Zelo slipped into the bedroom, staring at Jongup who had removed his shirt. Bare chested, the elder toed the door shut and locked it. Zelo jumped at the sound of the lock but smiled rather than panicked.   
“You were serious.” He breathed out a sigh of relief and Jonguo frowned, nodding minutely.  
“I was. You didn’t think so?”  
“No… Well. Sort of.” Giving half a shrug, the maknae shoved hands into his jean pockets. This action was immediately reversed as Jongup grabbed wrists and pulled hands free.  
“I wasn’t. But… I have to warn you. My desires are a bit… More than others.”  
“You’re gonna have to explain.” Zelo shifted nervously on his feet, imagining himself tied up like a pig and getting prodded in uncomfortable ways.  
“Only small things, I promise. I like using rope, blindfolds… Sometimes…” His voice dropped low but heat slipped into the words, telling the maknae that Jongup was getting riled up simply from thinking these kinks of his. “Orgasm refusal…” Zelo blinked rapidly again, having not expected that one.  
“Oh… Is that all?” He walked over to the bed and plopped down, whole body bouncing.  
“No.”  
The simple reply had the younger pause, looking over his hyung. Slowly, he nodded and felt the bedspread at his sides, fingers kneading. With the nod, Jongup smiled softly and took a step forward, moving Zelo’s hair a bit off his forehead.  
“I’ve never done any of that, so it’ll be weird, but… I can try.” The maknae sounded curious, pleasant. Willing.  
“No, Zelo, I’m the one that does it.” Eyes snap a bit wider, staring at Jongup. It appeared this was a moment the younger wanted, badly, for there to be a joke.  
“H-how would I know what I like?”  
“That’s why we go slow.” Kneeling down in front of the sitting male, Jongup caressed a cheek with a hand. “Slow as you want. Himchan and Youngjae are still out for a while.”  
Zelo twitched at the mention of the two members, having briefly forgotten anyone else existed in the world. Opening and closing his mouth, he nodded and shifted, turning his head to playfully bite at a fingertip.  
“Okay, we’ll try it. I just… Don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“Zelo, you can’t possibly.” Smiling warmly, Jongup stood. He motioned the younger to get undressed and he did. Zelo slowly pushed his clothes off and nudged them to the side of the room. His hands covered his crotch nervously and Jongup chuckled as he watched.  
“Don’t… Laugh. That’s rude.”  
“You’re just adorable.” Jongup chuckled some more at the brilliant blush his words caused. Gently, he took rope and guided Zelo to the bed. Allowing the tall male to wiggle himself onto his back in the middle, Jongup watched the other. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted.  
“Did… Am I doing it wrong?” Zelo inquired, voice small like it used to be when they’d first met: young and fragile but so desperate to please.  
“Would you mind getting on your knees, back to me?” Zelo wasn’t sure, but he pushed up anyway. Trying to contain some semblance of privacy-a hard feat given his nakedness and moving about-while he face the headboard and rested his backside on his heels.  
“Like this?”  
“Beautiful. What about a safe word? Just in case.” Jongup slid himself up onto the bed next to the other and touched the crook of an elbow, gaining a smile and head tilt from the cute youth.  
“Banana.” Zelo blurted, forcing a laugh from Jongup as the elder nudged those long arms forward and started tying the rope around wrists.  
“Alright, banana it is…” The hyung rose up himself, the arch of his bare chest leading to his abdomen and hip bones. They sunk into his pants and Zelo, staring, realized they were actually doing this.  
The rope was tied to a metal loop that Zelo had not noticed before, a few feet above the headboard. He watched as his own arms were lifted up but not strained. Elbows at a comfortable degree, he wiggled his arms to prove he was doing good and Jongup tied them in place. The excess was almost lovingly wrapped down bare forearms and left to tease the flesh that would soon become sensitive.  
Seeing how the elder would back off soon, Zelo moved forward just enough and stick out his tongue, tasting the slide of Jongups lower stomach. Stunned, Jongup paused and looked down, seeing eyes staring up at him, that mouth still open.  
“Curious?”  
“I’ve never… Really been in a position like this before.” Zelo admitted and Jongup shuffled forward on his knees to give more space for the younger to taste. Zelo gladly bowed to this task, eyes closing as he mouthed and licked mostly along the edge of pants. He tasted the hip bones and ran his tongue along curves of those abs. His hands pushed up, fingers wrapping around rope as he lowered himself even farther and blew hot air onto the growing bulge that was Jongup’s cock.  
Instead of a needy moan that the maknae expected, he was swatted on the back of the head. The torso he’d been worshiping pulled away with a scoff and Zelo, wincing with one eye closed, looked at his hyung.  
“I didn’t give permission for that, little one.” Zelo realized that was part of this, too, and nodded that he understood. So many rules, damn.  
Licking saliva from his lips, knowing most of his chin and cheeks probably glistened with it, he watched Jongup go and grab something just out of his sights. Waiting patiently, he kept his hands holding the rope. It was comfy that way, actually.  
Tilting his head back to look up at where he was tied, he forgot to pay attention and was startled when Jongup slid something over his face. Gasping, trying not to move, he closed his eyes and simply waited.  
“Silk,” Jongup purred, mouth close to an ear. Zelo couldn’t help but tip his head back farther, lips parted. He could feel Jongup rise higher behind him and that body pressed to him, mouth hovering over his. Did he have permission for this? Probably not.  
Sitting, waiting, breath unable to come, he whimpered ever so softly. Lips grazed his for a moment before pulling back and he slouched, defeated for the moment. This would be hard. This was going to be really hard. Crap.  
“What if I can’t do this?” Zelo asked, Jongups hands masterfully tying the blindfold.  
“Then you can’t do this. Your mouth will be unobstructed the whole time, if it gets to be too much, use your safe word.”  
“Banana?”  
“Banana. And don’t worry about hurting my feelings, not everyone likes playing a little rough. And the safe word doesn’t mean stop everything, just what’s currently happening.”  
“Like, if I needed my arms down but wanted to keep going?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Oh, good.” Zelo nodded and smiled huge when Jongup tried to hide a chuckle as he kissed the base of the tall mans neck. Hands glided down his sides and he realized he was naked with his arms tied up. Blindfolded and unable to see what his hyung was doing… Or looking at.  
“Did you admit to being a virgin earlier, or was that towards with a man… Or…?” Jongup moved off of the bed as he spoke, Zelo turning his head to try following the voice but his eyes were useless. It was actually really hot and he couldn’t lie about getting hard.  
“Not a virgin, really. I had a boyfriend no one knew about for a short while. It was fast and we never really kissed… And it was impersonal? I think he just needed a lay and I was in the mood.” He shrugged in a noncommittal way, face pointed to the wall before him.  
“Ahh. Well. This is going to be personal. I’ll be good to you, I promise. You mean far too much to me.” Lips caught the side of an arm and Zelo groaned, head tilting to rest against the same arm. Those words sounded so nice, actually.   
“Then… I’m yours, hyung.” He may have whispered the words but, in this room, they came out perfectly clear. Jongup didn’t respond with vocalizing anything. In fact, he got back up on the bed. He positioned himself a bit farther back than Zelo would have assumed but the maknae said nothing.  
A curious sound of a flip-top bottle opening filled the room and Zelo’s mind, devoid of sight, blossomed up mental images for miles. He decided to focus on the more realistic one, like lube. Breathing a bit more rapid than before, he shifted and heard the rope clench against itself. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute, anticipation one hell of a drug.  
Hands touched him then, bare and smooth they glided over the bottom of his ribs and then down to bare hips. They rounded to his front but pulled back before getting too far. They left behind them a warm, liquid feeling and Zelo squirmed a bit.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not lube. Just a bit of oil.”  
“Why would I worry?”  
“Sticky lube all over you? I’d be worried.”  
“Oh…” Zelo hadn’t considered that. Lube all over his bottom half would be rather messy and, frankly, uncalled for.  
Silence slipped over them again and hands reappeared, sliding the oil over his upper thighs and backside, long fingers kneading. He lifted up to allow more reach and got fingers gently down his crack. He inhaled hard, bucking forward, when they slid along his entrance. Jongup didn’t stop, however, and his fingers sent forward to slid along the seam of flesh before coming back.  
“Did you bottom?”  
“Yes.” The maknae pants out, his young body already at attention and driving him mad. Jongup chuckled, the sound of another bottle opening.  
“Alright. Did it hurt too much?”  
“I didn’t enjoy it…”  
“We’ll try… And go from there.” Zelo nodded, not trusting his voice. Fingers touched his backside and he rose up, offering once more. One hand slid down, spreading cheeks and the other appeared, but it had a purpose.   
Those long fingers pressed to his entrance, leaving a sticky but warm residue. Zelo knew this time it was lube and he prepared himself just as one finger breached him. Gasping, he forced himself not to shoot up and away. It was slick and he easily lost track of everything around him in favor of feeling that finger slide in and out. A few times it came out for more lube, slipping back in with an obscene noise.  
Zelo knew when a second finger went in, but only a small sting of pain came with it. With those invading fingers he got feather-light kisses and panting hot breaths over his shoulders and back. Jongup showed how much it turned him on, watching Zelo like this, and it spurred them both on in a violent circle. He got to the point where he was rocking back against the hand, his body back to turned on. The third finger was barely felt, though it tugged a moan out of his panting lips. He rocked his hips back to sink down to nearly the last knuckle, the inexperienced body screaming for release.   
“Hyung…” He pleaded and the male behind him snickered. Snickered. Crap, that probably was a bad thing. Zelo remembered too late the last kink Jongup had listed and, with a groaning whine, felt the fingers leave him.  
“Shhhh,” Jongup encouraged, moving around a bit behind Zelo,effevticly pulling the younger from the edge. “Do you know what an oral fixation is?”  
“Uh-huh.” Zelo couldn’t think about words and only wanted those fingers back. There was on odd sound that the maknae couldn’t place but the thought of it slipped away rather fast when something hard pressed to his tail bone.  
Jongup had moved far closer and pressed his legs to Zelo’s, hips moving forward as he guided his cock to that waiting backside. The maknae whimpered, rolling his hips backwards in need, but was slapped on a cheek instead.  
“Still.” The command was immediately followed, much to the elders pleasure. Snickering again, he continued his motions. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved the head of himself up and down across the youngers entrance. Those long limbs started to shake with the urge to move but, like a good boy, Zelo stayed put.   
As a reward, Jongup pushed himself in. The preparing and the lube-more placed upon himself-had him slide inside easily. Zelo cried out in pleasure, surprised, and couldn’t help but push back to meet those hips. Jongup gave him that, knowing it was probably the first time Zelo had felt so overwhelmingly pleasured.  
Gripping hips, Jongup clenched tight until Zelo stilled again. Sitting here like this for a few moments, he got himself perfectly situated. Buried balls-deep, he pulled back and ground in, feeling every inch of himself sinking into that supple backside.  
Zelo was so good at pleasing, that he fought hard to stay still. His limbs flexed, wrists strained as he held the rope tight in those talented fingers. Jongup couldn’t help but feel utterly proud that this was his maknae. Proud that he could melt him so thoroughly.  
Knowing Zelo was bound to snap any second, he picked up the pace. Slowly, at first, and carefully. He gave a hard kiss to a shoulder before wrapping arms around that long torso and snapping himself deep into that backside.  
Zelo gasped, head thrown back, as his whole body felt the invasion deep than before. Jongup hummed an, “mhmm,” when the younger started whimpering and trying to push back again. Jongup, hips working faster than previously, didn’t stop the pushing. It felt too good and he may have underestimated his own ability to withstand Zelo’s tight ass and enthusiastic reaction.  
Fingers curling around the shoulders, arms holding Zelo tight, Jongup dug his cock into that backside with a grind and then stopped. Buried deep, he forced himself to stop. He could feel muscles trying to milk him, twitching around his whole length.  
“Wh-wha– hyung please!” Zelo whined, arms pulling on the rope. It was a beautiful sight, glorious sounds. Jongup loved this part of tying someone up but, somehow, Zelo made it better. So much better.  
Even though the maknae tried grinding downwards for friction, Jongup had prepared for this and there was little to no room to move at all. He listened, able to feel Zelo’s body desperately trying to get anywhere.  
Taking pity, he started thrusting again without warning. It forced a sound nearly like a scream from the younger and Jongup buried his face against that back. He couldn’t take much more of this himself.  
Zelo wasn’t sure if he was on fire or in heaven. Probably both. There was no pain, but he was so desperate. He’d never been this straining for release in his life. Thankfully, it was coming up fast. His whole body tensed and he cried out. The sound muted itself as he came, ropes shooting forward and making a mess of the headboard and pillow it reached. Every one of his muscles broke out into trembling as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He couldn’t recall how to breathe, bur none of it mattered in this moment.  
For what seemed like ages, he hung in that space of pure bliss before the wod around him started to come back. He was poised where Jongup held him, the man quivering behind him as he pulsed into that backside, apparently having came as well. Nails dug into his hips, pain in his chest telling him that the elder probably left claw marks from his shoulders down.  
The hands relaxed and Jonguo slumped hard against Zelo’s back, breathing hard.   
“Wow that… Felt better than I expected.” Pride welled up in Zelo’s chest and he gave a small, weak wiggle.  
“I loved that so much…” A hand rose and tugged the blindfold off, Zelo blinking the world back into view.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Can we… Uh… Do it again some time?” Jongup came into view as Zelo moved his torso to look the elder in the face the best he could. Jongup looked surprised but nodded.  
“Sure, I’d like that.” Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed Zelo before pulling away and circling, going to undo the rope.  
Patiently, Zelo waited and watched as his hands were freed. Opening his mouth to say something, lips curved in a groggy smile, he stopped dead.   
They both stilled like statues as someone knocked on the door.  
“Jongup, are you home? I wanted to get dinner, are you hungry?” It appeared YoungJae was home early.


End file.
